


普通家庭

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 6





	普通家庭

普通家庭

  
  
崔韩率，现年八岁，因为在第一篇作文里大言不惭地写下：我的家庭是个普通家庭而被同班同学——兼自己的某根竿子上的亲戚，按辈分来算是同辈哥哥的夫胜宽大肆指责。“胜澈叔叔没有教过你要做一个正直的人吗？”夫胜宽一副一本正经，义愤填膺的样子说。崔韩率反驳他：“到底哪里不普通了？”  
  
他们争执不下，一路上吵吵闹闹地回家了。到崔韩率家门口，夫胜宽突然停嘴了，崔韩率握着书包带子看着他：“今天不来吗？”  
  
夫胜宽一扁嘴：“今天他早回来，我要回去做晚饭。”崔韩率模仿着尹净汉常用的语调说：“这简直瞎搞。”  
  
他一个人进小区，熟练地踮脚刷挂在脖子上的门禁卡，正准备自己用钥匙开门的时候，崔胜澈跌跌撞撞地从门里面掉出来，惊讶地看着崔韩率。他身后探出一张尹净汉云淡风轻的脸：“回来了？”  
  
崔韩率说：“下次来接我就不要忘了放学时间了。”  
  
崔胜澈尴尬地笑着，从崔韩率肩膀上卸下书包，刚换好的鞋子又在鞋垫上脱掉。尹净汉面不改色心不跳地帮崔胜澈扣好歪掉了的衬衫纽扣：“今天胜宽不来吗？”  
  
“他说他——呃，顺荣叔叔要回来，他要回去做晚饭。”  
  
尹净汉怒不可遏地冷哼了一声，和崔韩率说：“你好好写作业。”说完就回房间了，崔韩率和崔胜澈一大一小两个脑袋同时目送着他的背影，尹净汉关门的时候还是漏出来一句：“这简直瞎搞。”  
  
客厅里只剩崔胜澈和崔韩率了，崔韩率转而把目光投向他的爸爸。崔胜澈被他直率无辜的两个大眼睛盯得有些罪恶，脑子里始终转着自己和尹净汉荒淫无度甚至忘了去接儿子放学的愧疚，垂下了眼睫毛，两个人像在对面对地比谁跟委屈。最后崔韩率忍不住了：“啊，爸爸，我不会听他给顺荣叔叔打电话的，你去工作吧。”  
  
崔胜澈更加尴尬地挠了挠头，没想到只有自己还在试图营造“这世界天真无邪”的假象。崔韩率很洒脱地吹着口哨，开了自己的书包从里面往外面拿各种书本作业。拿到最后是一本作文本，他看着那封面，猛然又想起下午和夫胜宽的争执。虽然只是像小猫小狗打架一样无伤大雅，但崔韩率还是有点郁闷地想：我和胜宽吵架了。联想到崔胜澈和尹净汉一吵架就冷战，他突然觉得自己不该去顺着胜宽给的钓竿爬，毕竟胜宽也就是说说，可他当真了。他心里藏不住事，低落都写在脸上。崔胜澈就在他对面办公，把崔韩率的表情看了个一清二楚，却只以为儿子是在暗自神伤没人记得他几点放学的事情，心里把尹净汉剐了个遍，头埋得更低，不敢看崔韩率都快抿成一条线的嘴唇。  
  
尹净汉在房间里酣畅淋漓地把自己的弟弟（严格说来是表兄弟，只是不知道已经隔了几层，连姨表姑表都分不清了，小孩子的时候就哥哥弟弟地混着乱叫）一通好骂，心情舒畅地拿着手机出来，看见客厅两个崔头顶上各悬着一片乌云。他心里奇怪，不知道这两个平时心大的在纠结点什么，揣摩不出前因后果不好说话，自己也搬了个电脑工作，顺带不动声色地解决掉了被随手扔在垃圾桶里打了结的安全套。  
  
崔韩率接着写那篇作文，这是他们第一篇正式的作文，不用夫胜宽说他也会努力好好表现。他们之前写过预演的习作，题目分别是“我的父亲”和“我的母亲”。要分别描述崔胜澈和尹净汉容易，可把他们合在一起，同时放在一个语境下就显得有些不伦不类，况且也没人说过“谁是父亲”“谁是母亲”，尹净汉和崔胜澈都是男人，不管谁是哪个角色都怪怪的。崔韩率看着自己写的第一句话：我的家庭是个普通家庭，手里捏着笔，左想右想不知道该怎么接下去。每当他拿不准主意的时候就会想起夫胜宽，可他们刚吵完架——而且夫胜宽还要给权顺荣做晚饭，怎么看都没有正当的理由给他打电话。  
  
崔胜澈看他开始发呆，敲了敲他面前的桌子：“怎么了，做作业呀。”  
  
崔韩率索性先开始写英语作业，写完了英语写数学，眼看着数学也快算完了，他心里开始希望能快点吃晚饭。反正也没人做，总是尹净汉和崔胜澈中的一个人叫外卖，或者煮拉面。他小时候有一段时间患上了轻微的营养不良，是夫胜宽逼着他吃维生素才好转的。夫胜宽在这点上才更像他的妈妈。他放下笔，和崔胜澈说：“我想吃晚饭了。”尹净汉从沙发那边说：“你自己吃吧，我们两个不饿。”  
  
崔韩率无语，只好借了崔胜澈的手机叫外卖，他悄悄问崔胜澈：“你吃不吃？”本想把莫名其妙就被代表了的爸爸拉进自己的阵营，结果崔胜澈盯着电脑屏幕说：“没事，韩率你先吃吧。”  
  
炸鸡到了的门铃声像是尹净汉的什么开关，他突然从沙发上跃起：“我出去一趟。”  
  
等尹净汉关了门，崔胜澈被崔韩率炸鸡的香味勾起来，忍不住趴着眼巴巴地望着儿子：“能给我一块吗？”  
  
崔韩率手里拎着一块三角：“嗯……可是我也——”  
  
“韩率——”崔胜澈一扁嘴，颇有一种马上要和儿子撒娇的感觉。崔韩率掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩，赶快把这块多汁的肉塞进崔胜澈手里。  
  
崔胜澈啃着鸡肉，悄悄观察着崔韩率。崔韩率有点心不在焉的样子，眼神空洞洞地望着他肩膀上的某个地方，崔胜澈不禁感叹就算他的双手嘴角都油腻腻的仍然好看得像个洋娃娃，尹净汉挑小孩的眼光着实毒辣。崔韩率虽然跟着他姓，但所有人都能一眼看出这是他和尹净汉收养的孩子，毕竟是个轮廓深邃的混血儿。其实再怎么说两个男人也生不出孩子来，可崔胜澈也不希望孩子被认为是他或者尹净汉某个人和女人生的，因此尹净汉就选中了崔韩率，让整件事情不言自明。  
  
他一边啃一边胡思乱想，想到崔韩率奇怪地在他面前挥着油乎乎的手指：“你怎么了，你好奇怪。”  
  
崔胜澈油然从心里生出一股不合时宜的父爱来，忍不住绕到桌子对面给了崔韩率一个熊抱：“韩率啊，我好爱你。”崔韩率拼命地推开他：“油蹭到我衣服上啦！”

  
  
崔韩率的半岁生日是和欢迎仪式一起办的，当然他自己肯定不记得了。崔胜澈那天久违地见到了李知勋，以及很熟悉的时不时就带着夫胜宽来蹭饭的权顺荣。李知勋没多说什么，按表叔的规格给崔韩率包了个红包，权顺荣就热闹了，大包小包地给崔韩率买了好多东西，还骄傲地掰起夫胜宽的头：“你看这个长命锁我们胜宽也有，天生一对啦！”被尹净汉劈头盖脸地骂：“这么小的小孩你就掰他的头想不想他活？！”崔胜澈在旁边打圆场，李知勋突然说：“哥都没告诉过我们这孩子叫什么。”  
  
尹净汉拿了户籍本给他们看，李知勋读了两遍，权顺荣一口水就喷出来了：“跟着胜澈哥姓啊？”  
  
尹净汉吊起了眉毛：“你有什么问题？”  
  
权顺荣畏缩地说：“没事。”  
  
李知勋中途借口出去抽烟，崔胜澈接到他眼神，也跟着出去了。李知勋竟然真的开始掏口袋，崔胜澈目光如炬地看着他，结果掏了半天只是一根棒棒糖。崔胜澈鼓励地拍拍他肩膀：“戒烟卓有成效啊？”  
  
李知勋潇洒地甩甩棒棒糖：“都是为了硕珉。”  
  
崔胜澈看他吃了一会儿，问：“想说什么？”  
  
李知勋像是还在斟酌，崔胜澈又唠唠叨叨地：“是不是差不多也该回来了？硕珉到底一岁半，快两岁了，你也是时候——”  
  
“我听净汉哥那个弟弟的意思，”李知勋突然精准地来了一句，“好像哥是下面那个？”  
  
崔胜澈满腔婆妈被一下闷在胸口，差点没给他憋死。他抖了半天赌气一样地来了一句：“是又怎么样！”  
  
李知勋带笑地看着他：“没有，挺好的。”  
  
崔胜澈被气得噎住，瞪着李知勋的背影想你还是别回来了。  
  
权顺荣喝了酒，回去的路上尹净汉开车，崔胜澈坐在副驾，后座堆着两个难搞的小孩和一个不遑多让的大人。一开始权顺荣还强撑着和他们聊聊天，后来声音渐渐小下去，尹净汉也不说话了，过了一会儿后面就传来三个节奏不一的呼吸声。尹净汉掌着方向盘，终于忍不住说：“你想说什么？”  
  
崔胜澈赶忙收回自己的视线，尹净汉空出一只手摸了摸他的大腿：“你说吧，顺荣睡着了。”  
  
“不是，我只是觉得我好久没开车了。”原来那眷恋是给方向盘的。  
  
“你也喝酒了。”尹净汉着实无语，但崔胜澈的大腿温暖紧实，他的手流连忘返。崔胜澈耐着性子忍了五分钟，终于在一个红绿灯把他的手拨了下去。  
  
“好不可思议啊。”尹净汉恋恋不舍地又用手背蹭了一下崔胜澈的大腿侧面，“我们竟然要当爸爸了。”  
  
崔胜澈怜悯地从后视镜看着他：“其实你也不用帮我说我的台词……”  
  
“可你老也不说。我也不说你也不说，这话怎么开头？”尹净汉气急败坏。  
  
崔胜澈的眼神温柔地黏在他身上，尹净汉过了三个红绿灯，深吸一口气，还是说：“谢谢你。”  
  
崔胜澈捏捏他的耳廓：“没事的。”  
  
“但我还是觉得，”尹净汉双手紧紧捏着方向盘，“有点傻——别笑我。”  
  
“你干的傻事还少？”  
  
“……”  
  
“对不起，净汉尼是世界上最聪明的小精灵。”  
  
“这话省着夸李知勋吧。”尹净汉嘴角控制不住地勾起来。  
  
“你到底想说什么？”  
  
“没什么，现在真觉得这话傻了。”尹净汉左转，准备把权顺荣和夫胜宽也一起带回去，“不说也就不说了。”  
  
崔胜澈看了他好久，只说：“你不愿意的话，不说也行。”  
  
晚上李知勋来了电话，说自己到家了。崔胜澈接着电话心里怪怪的，心想这事和我汇报干什么。两个人随意聊了一会儿，李知勋还是忍不住问：“净汉哥怎么就让韩率姓崔的？”  
  
崔胜澈想用玩笑敷衍过去：“那让他跟着你姓？”  
  
李知勋沉默了一下，叫他：“哥。”  
  
崔胜澈回头看了看，尹净汉正在骂不知道怎么哄哭闹的夫胜宽的权顺荣，又对着电话说：“和他爸关系不怎么样。”  
  
李知勋像在思索什么，半天才说：“这样。”  
  
“你别到处说啊，”崔胜澈急急地嘱咐，“而且你知道……我们当时住到一起，他家也没少闹，不过我家也腥风血雨的就是了，他们没闹到我面前来，我心里还挺感激的。”  
  
李知勋小声嘟囔了一句“没必要”，崔胜澈没听清楚，也不去追问。  
  
快挂电话的时候李知勋才说：“我估计过段时间就搬回来了。”  
  
崔胜澈很高兴：“总算想通了？”  
  
李知勋含糊地“嗯”了一声：“只是这么想，真的回来大概还要过几年。”  
  
崔胜澈只说：“你自己想明白吧，还有硕珉。”  
  
李知勋短短地说“知道了”，又说了声再见，电话就断了。  
  
权顺荣吃过了晚饭，又带着夫胜宽磨到快十一点才走。夫胜宽早就睡得昏天黑地了，权顺荣下午睡过，还精神饱满，被尹净汉赶着才离开。两个人收拾完，确认了崔韩率的情况，累得瘫在沙发上动也不想动。  
  
“你知道下午我回来的时候为什么没说——没那样说吗？”崔胜澈望着天花板，“我到现在才有实感。”  
  
尹净汉一时没说话，他自己又接着说：“我是没结过婚，估计结婚的也得等到这样一天忙完，无所事事地待在床上才能意识到新生活开始了。”  
  
“新婚夫妻才没空无所事事，也没空这样想。”尹净汉说了个隐晦的小笑话，崔胜澈用抱枕轻轻地打他。尹净汉躲，崔胜澈追上去，最后两个人又叠着躺下了。  
  
“你现在这么觉得了？”尹净汉的嘴唇热热地贴着他耳朵，手指挠他的鬓角，崔胜澈缩了缩，但哪里都是尹净汉的怀抱。  
  
“倒也不是，”崔胜澈闷闷地说，“刚刚知勋来电话。”  
  
尹净汉猜测：“聊了硕珉的事？”  
  
“他比我小，爸爸却当得不错。”崔胜澈回避了那个问题，“不知道会不会比我还好。”  
  
“爸爸怎么样要孩子才能判断。”尹净汉的声音有些忧愁，崔胜澈知道戳到了他的阴暗面，闭嘴不言了。  
  
“你紧张吗？”隔了一会儿他还是忍不住问尹净汉。尹净汉低头看他：“紧张什么？”  
  
“紧张韩率，紧张我们这样的家庭是不是真的能够好好地养大他。”  
  
尹净汉思考了一会儿说：“这种事情紧张有什么用呢？我们都有那么正常的父亲和母亲，可不代表我们快快乐乐地长大了。”  
  
崔胜澈知道尹净汉的意思，然而心还是没法放下来，又没有什么更好的话能形容自己的心情，只好又往他怀里钻一钻。尹净汉暖暖地搂着他，他靠了一会儿，听见尹净汉说：“我没有快快乐乐地长大，可还是遇到了让我快快乐乐的你。”崔胜澈鼻子一酸，或许是因为听见了“遇到你”，或许是因为听见了“快快乐乐”。  
  
“可我们也有现实的事情要考虑。”崔胜澈感动归感动，“比方说家长会，比方说老师问你妈妈呢，我们让他怎么说？”  
  
“这个嘛。”尹净汉不以为意地说，“还有那么多有了爸妈好似没有爸妈的呢。”崔胜澈见他一句话骂了权顺荣和父母三个人，伸手去捂他的嘴，被尹净汉伸舌头在掌心舔了一圈，又慌慌张张地拿下来。  
  
“哎，实在不行，”崔胜澈心思重，还在纠结这事情，“我就说我是他哥哥——我爸离婚再婚生的混血儿子。”  
  
“好啊，我又不在意，反正我总是他爸爸。”尹净汉悠闲地说，“如果你执意要当他哥哥——你最好等会儿睡觉的时候守好这辈分。”

  
  
崔胜澈被崔韩率推开了，顺便就关了电脑去洗澡。他正在外间穿衣服的时候崔韩率就进来了，自己熟练地准备了所有用具。崔胜澈赶忙穿上裤子，避免被他看到自己大腿根上的痕迹。一直等到崔韩率也洗好澡擦着头发出来，尹净汉也没回来。  
  
“他去干吗了？”崔韩率问崔胜澈。后者正在对着报表头痛，随便说：“不知道，可能去找顺荣了？”  
  
话一出口他觉得不对，再抬头发现崔韩率果然脸色又阴沉了下去，崔胜澈干脆合上了电脑，认真地看着头发支楞着的小孩：“你今天怎么了？”  
  
崔韩率张了张嘴，千头万绪憋出一个：“我和胜宽吵架了。”  
  
崔胜澈不禁失笑，又看见崔韩率把自己头发弄得像个鸡窝，忍不住自己上手：“怎么，和胜宽吵架，连头发都擦不来了？”崔韩率在他的手底下缩着脖子，像被老鹰拎着的母鸡：“爸爸，爸爸你力气太大了，我好痛。”  
  
崔胜澈放松了手指，崔韩率才慢慢直起背，崔胜澈有些惊异地问他：“最近是不是又长高了？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“怎么听起来那么不高兴？不想长高吗？”  
  
“长得比胜宽高太多了。”崔韩率闷闷不乐地说。  
  
崔胜澈想起自己小时候在家里，也是强烈地恐慌着生长期的到来，好像那样一来就不是孩子了，不是可以向着哥哥撒娇的最小的弟弟。可崔韩率只有八岁，想这个实在为时过早。“不用担心的，胜宽之后也会长高的，那时候你们还会比谁长得更高。”  
  
崔韩率扁着嘴，这是夫胜宽的习惯性动作，不知道他什么时候学来的：“我不想把胜宽扔下。”  
  
崔胜澈捏捏他的脸颊：“这么喜欢胜宽？”  
  
“他就像我们家的一样。”  
  
崔胜澈心想权顺荣的不靠谱程度十几年如一日，夫胜宽压倒性地成长成了比权顺荣还靠谱的孩子，现在连着活在自己世界的崔韩率都不满起来，尹净汉也的确有必要再去教训一下权顺荣。他胡思乱想着，崔韩率从他手下逃开：“好了，干了干了。”  
  
崔胜澈也没勉强他，让小孩自己把毛巾挂好。他原以为这件事就过去了，刚准备接着对付报表崔韩率就从浴室里扒着门问他：“爸爸，能和你聊聊天吗？”  
  
崔胜澈愣了，一般来说崔韩率谈心的对象都是尹净汉，他自认也不擅长这工作，于是全权交给另一个爸爸。“不等净汉吗？”他温和地问崔韩率，崔韩率用力地摇了摇头：“我想和你聊聊。”  
  
崔胜澈坐到沙发上，崔韩率也坐在他旁边，一开始规规矩矩的，还没说两句就忍不住问：“爸爸，能靠在你身上吗？”  
  
崔胜澈很自满地拍了拍大腿。崔韩率倒下去，刚刚擦干的柔软的头发蹭着他短裤下的皮肤。崔胜澈发现自己很喜欢儿子这样的依赖，他的手轻轻抚摸着崔韩率还显得很稚嫩的肩膀，想不管怎样，还只是小孩子而已。崔韩率在他身上这里拱拱那里拱拱，崔胜澈按着他的后颈：“好了，要说什么？”  
  
“我和胜宽吵架啦。”说来说去还是这句话。  
  
“怎么吵架的？”  
  
崔韩率转过头来看着他：‘’爸爸，我一定要说吗？”  
  
崔胜澈觉得如果这时候是尹净汉，一定会说“不想说也可以”，可小孩到底是小孩，需要大人推他一把，于是他说：“你不说我也不知道怎么帮你，对不对？”  
  
崔韩率一边想一边说，断断续续讲了关于作文的前因后果。崔胜澈知道自己当初担忧的事情还是发生了，然而关于这个问题他自己也没想通，更加不要说去开导崔韩率。崔韩率说完了，眼巴巴地望着他，等着大人的答案。崔胜澈想了又想，还是说：“对不起，可爸爸也不知道。”  
  
崔韩率肉眼可见的失望：“大人也有不知道的事情吗？”  
  
崔胜澈觉得很愧疚，俯下身去蹭了蹭崔韩率的脸颊：“就是因为不知道所以才要努力，努力去知道这些事情。”  
  
“只要靠努力就能知道所有的答案了吗？”  
  
“嗯……倒也不是，可你每多努力一点，就能多知道一点问题的答案，不好吗？”  
  
崔韩率闷闷地说：“胜宽说我家庭不普通。”  
  
崔胜澈心想尹净汉还在不在那里，在的话该给他打个电话，让他顺带把夫胜宽也教育一下。夫胜宽的过分早熟不完全是他自己的错，权顺荣的不靠谱要负责任，可到底也需要矫正一下本人。他心疼崔韩率的低落，可转念一想，夫胜宽的家庭比崔韩率的还要不普通，会这么自然说出这种话的夫胜宽只会有更加低落的日子，却没有什么人能让他这样倾诉，心痛又分了一半给夫胜宽。他统共这么点心，这里分一些那里分一些，思路全乱了。崔韩率见他沉默不语，以为他也赞同夫胜宽的说法，委顿地趴在他身上，像只抬不起劲的小狗。  
  
崔胜澈感性半天，好不容易收回情绪来，发现崔韩率都快哭了，赶忙把他抱起来：“怎么了？就因为胜宽那句话？”  
  
“也不全是。”崔韩率鼻音浓重，崔胜澈要更费劲才能听懂他在说什么，“我和胜宽吵架……唉……好多事情，我想反驳胜宽，可又不知道怎么说他。其实真正反驳成功了我也不开心，因为那样胜宽会不开心……”  
  
崔胜澈突然福至心灵，拍着崔韩率的背说：“胜宽也没说错，大家的家庭都不普通。大家都是独一无二的家庭里独一无二的特殊的存在。对你来说——对我们韩率来说，韩率不是别的什么人的小孩，韩率只是我和净汉的小孩；对我和净汉来说，我们也不是什么人的爸爸，我们只是韩率的爸爸。我们在那么多人里面，你看，你们班就有三十几个小朋友，一个年级那么多个班，一个学校那么多个年级，我们在那么多人里面成为了彼此的特殊，彼此的唯一，这还不够不普通吗？”  
  
他看见崔韩率的眼神若有所思地闪着，心里得意，觉得自己完成了可以青史留名的家庭教育，正当他准备让儿子接着去写作业的时候，崔韩率突然又问：“那胜宽怎么样呢？胜宽是谁的小孩呢？胜宽对谁来说是独一无二的宝物呢？”

  
  
尹净汉骑了辆自行车去权顺荣家，门果不其然还是夫胜宽开的。他身上系着儿童版的围裙，右手拿着锅铲，还戴着一只橡胶的手套：“净汉叔叔。”  
  
尹净汉蹲下身来摸摸他的头：“做晚饭？做什么呢？”  
  
夫胜宽很骄傲又略带一点凄惨地说：“拉面。”  
  
他本以为能得到叔叔的肯定和对权顺荣的指责，没想到尹净汉轻飘飘地站起来，越过他就进了客厅，一边还说：“挺好的，再接再厉，我像你这么大的时候已经烧了三年晚饭了。”  
  
权顺荣在房间装死，尹净汉都破门而入了还视死如归地抱着枕头。尹净汉也不和他多废话，扯着他睡衣的领子就把他拎起来，权顺荣嗷嗷大叫：“男女授受不亲！”  
  
“我去你个大头鬼的男女。”尹净汉带小孩八年，用语文明了很多，脏话都骂不出来几句，“你以为什么，生个小孩了不起？”  
  
“是了不起，胜澈哥说那时候我叫得你都被吓到了。”  
  
尹净汉不耐烦地啧了一声，权顺荣盘着腿坐在床上。他身上穿着外出的衣服，不好直接也坐在床上，只好从旁边拉了把椅子过来，权顺荣心痛：“哥，我的地毯！”  
  
“有这个时间本事心痛地毯不如心痛心痛你儿子。”尹净汉凉凉地说，“不是生下来不容易吗？怎么现在跟个抹布一样地到处乱扔。”  
  
每次到夫胜宽的话题权顺荣总是理亏，他自己也知道，因此讨好地望着尹净汉：“怎么能是像抹布，胜宽不是大多数时间跟着你们吗？”  
  
尹净汉指着他鼻子：“别以为把我——我们家也扯进来我就怕你，让八岁的小孩伺候你，有这种做法？”  
  
权顺荣不以为意地往旁边挪了挪躲开他的手指：“哥，我们小时候不都是这么过来的。”  
  
尹净汉养育崔韩率的时候听了个新词，叫“原生家庭”。他知道他和权顺荣身上都刻着原生家庭扭曲的烙印，他意识到了，可权顺荣就这样活得挺舒服。也有可能是他天生生理的差错，导致他看待世界的角度又和尹净汉不一样。当时权顺荣冲过来和他说“哥，我真的怀孕了”的时候一派天真可爱的样子，尹净汉恨不得当场把他打昏，后来也是崔胜澈死命从中调和，他才没有押着也不知道为什么一定要生的权顺荣去把夫胜宽流掉。那段时间他甚至和崔胜澈的关系都濒临崩溃，因为他觉得崔胜澈过于圣母，让这样一个孩子诞生在这样一个家庭简直就是个诅咒。崔胜澈一直默默忍受着他的指责，一直到权顺荣预产期才说：“净汉啊，你不觉得你对新生命的恨意太大了吗？他不一定会是下一个你，下一个顺荣，因为他的父母，他的养育者不会是你的父母，也不会是顺荣的父母。”  
  
尹净汉承认自己被崔胜澈蛊惑到了，不然也不会有崔韩率。  
  
现在呢？尹净汉有点悲哀地想，崔胜澈虽然当时看着挺帅的，周身洋溢着天堂的光芒，可现在的事实就是权顺荣死不改悔。虽然他们两个尽可能地干预了，可夫胜宽——夫胜宽说到底还是权顺荣的小孩，是权顺荣的儿子。他长成什么样的大人，归根结底看权顺荣怎么浇灌他。尹净汉想得心里烦，干脆换了个话题：“你最近晚回来都是干吗去了？胜宽再这样寄养在我们家我就要收钱了。”  
  
权顺荣眨了眨眼睛：“我出去约会了啊。”  
  
尹净汉心想果不其然，但还是压着心里的火：“和哪个？”  
  
“什么哪个，”权顺荣莫名其妙，还有点委屈的意思，“知勋啊，李知勋。”  
  
尹净汉深深吸了一口气，又按了按自己的太阳穴，暗道发火发过头了，都忘了今天来的主要目的。夫胜宽的事情倒也不是一天两天，他也没指望这么骂一骂权顺荣就能改过自新，不过是时时刻刻吊着他的心，让他别太过头罢了。权顺荣要说收敛也是收敛很多，间歇性地还挺像一个靠谱家长样子，虽然大多数时候大家都以为尹净汉才是夫胜宽的爸爸。  
  
“和知勋进展得怎么样了？”  
  
“还不错吧。”权顺荣托着脸颊，“他挺喜欢我的，我也挺喜欢他的，就是我们两个出去想喝酒，他大概率要被查身份证。”  
  
尹净汉差点笑出来，虽然及时控制住了，但脸上还是浮现出淡淡的笑意。权顺荣大胆了起来：“再过几次我就准备下手了。”  
  
尹净汉惊讶：“你们还没睡过？我以为按你的个性该有这种程度的热烈。”  
  
权顺荣撇撇嘴：“模范爸爸啊，过了九点半就说硕珉该睡觉了我要回去了，搞得我以为是高中生偷偷约会呢。约他出来也很麻烦，老是硕珉学校有事。”  
  
尹净汉的表情又变得严肃起来：“顺荣，你如果真要和知勋认认真真来……”他还没说完，就看见权顺荣目光灼灼地望着他：“哥，我知道，我会处理好的。”  
  
全部摊开说不是尹净汉的风格，因此他又随便聊了几句，八卦了一下权顺荣和李知勋的感情生活，点到为止就走了。权顺荣很少露出那种眼神，可只要他下定决心了，那尹净汉就选择相信他。临走前他和正在一个人吃拉面的夫胜宽说：“拜拜胜宽。”  
  
胜宽和他说：“明天见啦，又要麻烦净汉叔叔。”  
  
转头一看权顺荣就在他身后，穿着睡衣睡裤。夫胜宽有点尴尬地把头埋到面碗里，逃避着权顺荣的视线。权顺荣也很自然地坐到桌子旁边开始吃他的那一份，两个人默默地吃着，只有吸面的声音。权顺荣吃得比他快一点，等夫胜宽喝完最后一口汤放下勺子，主动揽过了他面前的碗。  
  
权顺荣洗完碗出来的时候夫胜宽晃着脚坐在沙发上看着他：“爸爸有什么话和我说？”  
  
权顺荣蹲下来，朝着夫胜宽招招手：“过来。”儿子难为情地嘟哝着：“什么啊，我都八岁了……”一边乖乖向他小跑过去。权顺荣张开双臂，夫胜宽犹豫了一下，假装嫌弃地一头撞在他怀里，下巴抵在他肩膀上。  
  
“是不是好久没这么抱你了？”权顺荣摸着胜宽的背，“胜宽长高了，长高好多。”  
  
“还是没韩率高啊。”夫胜宽不高兴地说。  
  
“嗯？管韩率做什么，胜宽可可爱爱的就行了。”权顺荣说这种话一点都不会脸红，夫胜宽听了浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，只能把脸埋进他的肩窝。  
  
权顺荣顿了一会儿，还是有些小心翼翼地问了：“胜宽啊，讨厌我吗？”  
  
夫胜宽的声音从他的肩窝里传出来，气息弄得他痒痒的：“啊，讨厌？怎么这么问？”  
  
“我不管你，还把你扔给净汉哥他们。”  
  
夫胜宽很认真地想了想：“可韩率他们家也很舒服。”  
  
“‘也很舒服’，就是呆在这里也很舒服吗？”  
  
“笨啊，”夫胜宽装作老成地捏捏权顺荣的脸，“这里是我家，可能不舒服吗？”  
  
权顺荣心里微微一颤，用鼻尖蹭蹭夫胜宽的手指，后者尖叫着说不要不要怎么回事，可反而贴得他更紧。  
  
“那胜宽喜欢我吗？”  
  
这次夫胜宽也想了很久，然后郑重其事地点了点头。  
  
“喜欢我哪里呢？”  
  
“喜欢……喜欢你就算很爱出去玩，可我打电话问你在哪里了，你也会马上赶回来。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“还喜欢……喜欢你就算要上班，也会请假来我每一次的家校活动。”  
  
“唉，还要顺带当韩率的家长，谁叫我请假容易呢。”  
  
“喜欢……喜欢我睡不着的时候跑到你房间叫醒你，你也不会骂我，还让我和你一起睡；喜欢你有时候给我弄早饭；喜欢你从来不骂我；喜欢你早上会给我梳头发……”  
  
夫胜宽越说声音越小，说到后面都是一些无关紧要的小事，他自己底气不足，头也低下去，贴着权顺荣的耳朵絮絮叨叨地嗫嚅。权顺荣就这么听着，一只手捧着夫胜宽的脸，他虽然现在还是小小的，全身上下都软软的，可权顺荣见证了他从一团细胞变成一个五十公分的小东西，又从一个五十公分的小东西长到现在这么大，觉得这已然是一个奇迹。  
  
“胜宽啊，”差不多等他说完，权顺荣也贴着他的耳朵说，“那爸爸——妈妈也告诉你一个秘密吧。”  
  
“啊，怎么又突然说妈妈……”  
  
“你小时候没少叫过我妈妈。”  
  
他原以为夫胜宽会挥拳头，可夫胜宽只是更紧地抱住了他，又叫了一声：“嗯，妈妈，说吧。”  
  
“我——”权顺荣闭上了眼睛，微微笑着说，“我是真的因为爱你才把你生下来的，胜宽。现在也是，我依然很爱你。”  
  
夫胜宽静默地等着下文，权顺荣顿了一下接着说：“我还不是个好妈妈，也不是好爸爸。我和净汉哥比起来太笨了，可胜宽，能再给我些时间吗？我不会让你再羡慕韩率了。我要给你很多很多爱，我要让全世界的小孩都嫉妒你。”  
  
过了一会儿他终于听见一声压抑的呜咽，然后无言的温热在肩膀上蔓延开来。夫胜宽闷闷地说：“不要让韩率嫉妒我，他也该有这么多爱。”

  
  
虽然尹净汉一直和权顺荣说是李知勋先来向崔胜澈打听权顺荣的事情，可事实并非全然如此。更加中肯的说法是：为了某些目的，崔胜澈主动向本就有些兴趣的李知勋提供了关于权顺荣的信息。而这个某些目的——就是让李知勋搬回来。  
  
“你在韩率半岁的时候就说要搬回来了，”崔胜澈不满地喋喋不休，“到现在韩率都八岁了，你还没回来。”  
  
“哥这么关心我做什么……横竖ktx两个小时也能到了。”  
  
“不方便啊！你这样一个人带着硕珉就很舒服？”  
  
李知勋更觉得奇怪了：“我没懂，这有任何逻辑的联系？”  
  
尹净汉伸手抢过话筒说：“知勋啊，其实你哥想说——对，权顺荣，我弟弟，他和你情况差不多，你挺喜欢他吧？”  
  
“不知道你们哪里看出来的。”李知勋的声音一下子冷淡下去，“没什么别的事我就挂了。”  
  
“还说没有！”这次又是崔胜澈在大喊了，“每次叫你来吃饭就光盯着顺荣的脸了，我看你筷子都快伸到我碗里来了。”  
  
“那我总不见得看着你，你的脸我都看腻了，也不能看着净汉哥吧。”  
  
“哎知勋啊，”尹净汉觉得话筒给崔胜澈这事情迟早要崩，于是挤进来快刀斩乱麻，“我知道你想什么，没有，顺荣他也喜欢男人，我是他哥，我给你担保。”  
  
“他儿子长得跟他有几分神似的，哥别和我说他是自体生殖。”李知勋说话十分不客气。崔胜澈和尹净汉对视一眼，后者接着说：“你迟早会知道——哎哟，小孩养养都会和家里人有点像的，都有人开始说韩率的眼睫毛是胜澈的优良基因了。”  
  
李知勋没说话，尹净汉趁热打铁：“我不骗你，如果你们真的互相看不上谁也不会和你说这事，就是因为——看到了那个可能性嘛。你们一个做音乐一个搞舞蹈，之后硕珉和胜宽就是出身艺术世家啊！”  
  
本身李知勋就想回首尔，不管怎么说，李硕珉的上学问题总能有更优解，可当初因为音乐和家里的矛盾还没完全消解，一直一个人憋着一口气，有了尹净汉这么一引，顺水推舟地就回来了。当然问了李硕珉的意见，李硕珉本身就向往大都市，当然不会说不好。既然回来，那权顺荣见见也就见见，李知勋开头一直试图催眠自己这是顺带的。权顺荣在舞室上班，时间也和他一样的宽松，于是两个人经常在李硕珉小学门口碰头，然后约会一整天，晚上接着回去带孩子。  
  
这样几次之后崔胜澈偷偷问他：“如何？”  
  
李知勋很难得地给出了一个完全积极的正面回复：“很合拍。”  
  
崔胜澈拍拍他的肩膀：“会有更合拍的。”这话总让李知勋觉得有点怪怪的，好像崔胜澈试过一样。  
  
结果终于到了验货的那一天，夫胜宽提前被尹净汉和崔胜澈接走。李知勋还问：“他不会不情愿吧？”权顺荣高兴地说：“有韩率就够了。”这话事后被尹净汉知道，尹净汉心想权顺荣别的不行，倒真是火眼金睛。  
  
真正亲眼看到的时候李知勋眼睛都直了，权顺荣把脸埋在枕头里，像是等着什么最后的审判一样。他等了好久，才等到李知勋的重量压上来，还有急切的呼吸的声音：“顺荣，顺荣……”权顺荣对那晚上的记忆只有模模糊糊的几句话，比如什么“给我也生一个吧”，他也忘了自己怎么回答的了，好像说了“好”，他对着李知勋总说不出拒绝的话来。  
  
做完之后倒在床上，权顺荣忍不住问他：“你知道胜宽怎么来的了，那硕珉是怎么回事？”  
  
李知勋说：“就是我捡来的小孩——我还没出名之前住地下室，那里经常有野猫跑进来躲雨，结果那天早上我出门，发现角落里的不是野猫了，是个小孩。”  
  
权顺荣看了他很久，然后抱住他：“我们都好幸运。”又觉得不够一样地补充：“我，胜宽，还有硕珉，都好幸运能遇到你。”  
  
这事情就算很正式地定下来了，李知勋出面订了酒店，不请别人，就他们四个和崔胜澈一家简单地吃一顿。李硕珉也在，他只在小时候见过其他人，印象不很深了，一个人局促地站在那里。夫胜宽和崔韩率结伴来了，他远远地看着两个小孩走过来，一个长得像西方人的孩子紧紧捏着另一个孩子的手，他们渐渐走得近了，然后那个混血儿郑重其事地将另一个孩子的手搭到了李硕珉的手背上。  
  
“胜宽就拜托你了，不要欺负他。”那个被叫做胜宽的孩子抬头，李硕珉低头去看他，想，之后我们就是一家人了。

  
  
崔韩率，现年十岁，已经不再写《我的家庭》这样的作文。最新的习作题目叫《夜晚》，他想了很久，提笔写下：我在普通而又幸福的家庭长大，因此我从小开始，每天晚上都能安然入睡。  
  
  
  



End file.
